Backwards, Forwards and the Middle Distance
by Kaesteranya
Summary: Persona 4 fanfiction. This will be my dumping ground for my oneshots and drabbles for Doujima, Souji and Adachi, along with whatever permutation you can come up with in terms of pairings. Expect gay, porn and some twisted stuff.
1. His accent is hypnotic

**His accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy-toed.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 19, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

In retrospect, he should have known that Souji was bad news, and it wasn't because he was a juvenile delinquent or because he was an evil person – it had more to do with the look of the kid's face than any misbehavior on his part. Angular features, soft cheeks, nice eyes… it was the sort of clean that made rougher types in the municipal think the sort of thoughts that guys weren't supposed to have about other guys, the sort of clean that spelled trouble because it was just too good to be true. That Souji bore a striking (disconcerting) resemblance to his sister did not help his case much. Dojima had always had a soft spot for his sister, letting her get away with anything short of murder.

It's because of that face that he isn't sure whether he's topping in reality or just topping because it suits Souji for him to do so. This would normally bother him, except Souji's looking up at him with those eyes and panting his name and suddenly the only thing he can think about is how white that skin is against the sunburned brown of his hands, and how right it is, shoving his dick in somewhere warm and moist. It's been too long, and he's been too lonely, and part of him actually thinks that this is justified. Why pay rent when you can fuck for compensation instead?


	2. A question of questionable taste

**A question of questionable taste.**

_Written for Porn Off Night, and the 31 Days theme for April 5, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

The sound of the whip cream canister sputtering out is loud in his ears, a little louder than it ought to be, but given the fact that he's been concentrating and the only other person in the room's been robbed of the privilege of speaking, maybe he shouldn't be surprised.

Odd, how one's kitchen counter can have such interesting uses. Doujima pauses, surveys his work, sets the canister down and reaches for the bowl beside him. He picks a particularly big strawberry out, bites the bottom, squeezes the juice over the lithe young body drawn taut out beneath him, shaking in the chill of a spring evening. Souji flinches a little more, when the juice dribbles down from his collarbone to one nipple. Doujima bends down to lap it up, and that requires him to lift Souji's hips a little more against his waist, deliberately pressing himself further into the boy.

Whatever sound Souji may have wanted to make against that is stifled by the ball gag shoved into his mouth, twisting it into a cute little 'O'.

It's amazing what you can secure when you're on the police force these days.

As he laps up the whipped cream he's sprayed all over Souji's crotch, Doujima tells himself that he must be a sick old man, bonking a kid like this, but he feels Souji squirm beneath him and figures heck, this is worth any moral ramifications he might have later, for fucking over the son of his sister.


	3. Alibi school

**Alibi school.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 24, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"Before anything, I want you to know that I understand."

"Oh?"

"Okay, not _understand_ understand, since I'm not gay or something, but it's fine with me."

"All right."

"Does my sister – your parents know?"

"No."

"You should tell them someday. You owe them that much."

"I will."

"And tell Hanamura that it's okay, and make sure the both of you know how to use protection."

"Of course."

"Is he scared of me?"

"A lot of people are scared of you."

"Right. Well."

"You know."

"Mm?"

"You're free to join us sometime."

"…Take your hand off my thigh and go to your room."


	4. Every earth is fit for burial

**All places are alike, and every earth is fit for burial.**

_This one contains massive spoilers for December onwards. It's also an alternative look at the ending of the game, __if __everything went horribly wrong._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 17, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Adachi realizes, not for the first time, that the main danger of doing what he has been doing for the duration of the year is that once you've started diving low, you can't help but keep going lower. It's the reverse to attempting to reach all new heights, like trying to top whatever nasty shit you've tried with even nastier shit, trying to make yourself reach a point where you could see the underbelly of everything and feel nothing but an odd twitch at the edge of your mouth, the kind you get before you need to yawn. Massively.

This latest trip, however, came pretty damned close to making him happy. There was something sweet, really sweet, about watching those brats just on the edge of the Fold, picking them off one by one in the dark corners of the TV world, crushing the survivors when they finally came to face him. He saved Doujima's brat, of course, for last, and didn't bother landing the killing blow. Wrapped him up nice and tight in yellow tape, mouth wedged open, screaming 'CAUTION' without sound. Blindfolding, though, isn't an option. It's so much better when they can see everything you're doing. It's so much nicer, seeing tears fill those eyes when you move in close, press in deep, and shove, and shove, and shove.

Doujima comes to mind, just briefly, as Adachi breaks a finger/teases the tip of that cock, feels the smaller body beneath him shudder and writhe in his grip. He wonders, as he licks the salt off the skin just at the nape of Souji's neck and hears the crisp crinkle of the police tape as the other strains against it, if the old man would kill to be a part of this one. He always thought the sucker was a little too fruity for his own good.


	5. My shadow pinned against a sweating wall

**All places are alike, and every earth is fit for burial.**

_This one contains massive spoilers for December onwards. It's also an alternative look at the ending of the game, __if __everything went horribly wrong._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 17, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Adachi realizes, not for the first time, that the main danger of doing what he has been doing for the duration of the year is that once you've started diving low, you can't help but keep going lower. It's the reverse to attempting to reach all new heights, like trying to top whatever nasty shit you've tried with even nastier shit, trying to make yourself reach a point where you could see the underbelly of everything and feel nothing but an odd twitch at the edge of your mouth, the kind you get before you need to yawn. Massively.

This latest trip, however, came pretty damned close to making him happy. There was something sweet, really sweet, about watching those brats just on the edge of the Fold, picking them off one by one in the dark corners of the TV world, crushing the survivors when they finally came to face him. He saved Doujima's brat, of course, for last, and didn't bother landing the killing blow. Wrapped him up nice and tight in yellow tape, mouth wedged open, screaming 'CAUTION' without sound. Blindfolding, though, isn't an option. It's so much better when they can see everything you're doing. It's so much nicer, seeing tears fill those eyes when you move in close, press in deep, and shove, and shove, and shove.

Doujima comes to mind, just briefly, as Adachi breaks a finger/teases the tip of that cock, feels the smaller body beneath him shudder and writhe in his grip. He wonders, as he licks the salt off the skin just at the nape of Souji's neck and hears the crisp crinkle of the police tape as the other strains against it, if the old man would kill to be a part of this one. He always thought the sucker was a little too fruity for his own good.


End file.
